One Year
by KillerMay
Summary: She left him and now the only thing he had left of her was a smashed lamp, pictures he wished would burn, and a note that said "I'm gone." slight SasuSaku. One-shot.


**notes**— last night, I had a fake wild party. I think this merits something sad. They're about 22 in this. :I  
><strong>summary<strong>— She left him and now the only thing he had left of her was a smashed lamp, pictures he wished would burn, and a note that said "_I'm gone_." slight SasuSaku.

.

.

.

_three months_.

.

Everything was the same. _So, so still_. Like a picture or a painting. One to never be altered.

There were pictures on the mantle above the fireplace that he wanted to burn (_but couldn't, he just **couldn't**_). Wanted to watch the memories slowly turn to ash and never remember them. He wanted to _forget_.

There was a small sliver of light coming through the closed blinds that cast a light on the shattered lamp that seemed to be mocking him.

It was broken in rage a week after _she_ left.

He regretted it almost immediately after. She had loved that lamp (_like she loved him?_). It was a gift from her mother when she had moved in with him. She proudly displayed it where everyone would be able to see it.

He wasn't particularly... _fond_ of it (_he thought it was the ugliest thing in the world_.), but she was. So he could be too.

Sitting on the table where the lamp sat before it met its untimely end via the ground was a note.

It was on a small, cut up piece of crisp white paper. (_he had only touched it once and almost immediately dropped it like it burned him_)

On the note, in long neat handwriting were two words.

"_I'm gone_."

And three months later, it was still the same.

.

.

.

_five months._

.

"_Uh, hey Sasuke. It's Naruto. Just calling to see if you were home... Obviously not. Or you are and are ignoring me, which seems likely... Anyways, haven't seen you in a while. Was wondering if_—**Message deleted**."

"_Hey bro, it's Kiba. Its been a while. I told Naruto to call you, but he couldn't reach you. Apparently I can't either. But, this weekend there's_—**Message deleted**."

"_Hn. It's Neji. Pick up your . Whatever. Call me back. Bye._—**Message deleted**."

"_Hey. It's Naruto again. Are you okay? Like, seriously_—**Message deleted**."

"_Naruto again!_—**Message deleted**."

"_Are you avoiding_—**Message deleted**."

"_Um, yeah, it's Naruto_—**Message deleted**."

The phone rang.

_Ignore_.

.

.

.

_eight months._

.

The pictures were sitting in the fire.

.

.

.

_nine months_.

.

"_I don't even know if you listen to these, but whatever. She's **gone** Sasuke. And she isn't coming back just because you give up all social interaction and_—**Message deleted**."

.

.

.

_ten months._

.

There was pounding on the door.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Let me in!" It was Naruto. (_but who else would it be? Certainly not her_.) Sasuke didn't answer. He wasn't there. He disappeared when she did. "Sasuke!"

And then, in true Naruto fashion, he kicked the door open. Sasuke was sitting on the floor next to the door, a nearly empty bottle of scotch on the ground next to him. He looked up at Naruto with hazy eyes.

The blond acted on impulse. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up. "_What the fuck?_" Naruto began, angry. "Nobody has seen you in _months_! Where have you been? Feeling sorry for yourself because your _girlfriend_ left you? Man up—" Sasuke punched him.

"_Shut up. _Shut the _fuck up_."

The tables were turned now and Sasuke had him by his collar. Naruto shoved him back. "No Sasuke, listen to me! You've been 'dead' for ten months! We started to think you _killed_ yourself! Get. Over. It!"

Sasuke glared at him and made a move to punch him again. Naruto dodged and came back with his own punch. Sasuke stumbled a bit and fell back to the floor. He propped himself up on his elbows and contemplated throwing the empty scotch bottle at him.

"_Listen_ to me Sasuke," Naruto said again. "I've known you longer than anyone. You're _better_ than this. Okay? You're better than _her_." Sasuke wanted to punch him again. He didn't think he could stand up though, so he settled for glaring. Naruto glared right back. "You know it's true Sasuke," he continued, softer this time. "Shutting yourself off from the world isn't going to change anything."

Sasuke looked away from him. Naruto stared at him for a moment longer before leaving the apartment.

.

.

.

_eleven months_.

.

The broken lamp was thrown away and the note joined the pictures.

.

.

.

_twelve months._

.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, get your ass outside! We're going to a party!"

"I—" Naruto had already hung up. Sasuke blinked before grabbing his coat and leaving the apartment. Why did his idiot friends always have to bother him with pointless things?

He had never been a person that enjoyed parties. He didn't even like the little get-togethers his mother had with two or three of her friends.

He stood by the curb as Naruto's (_completely ridiculous looking_) car pulled up. Kiba was in the passenger seat which meant he was stuck next to Neji. He got in and Kiba started howling. "Dude! I haven't seen you in... what? A year?"

Sasuke shrugged. Kiba probably couldn't see him but it didn't really matter. Kiba turned around and looked at him, expecting a reply. Eventually he shrugged and said, "Whatever man. Party!"

Sasuke grunted and leaned back in the seat. Neji was staring at him as if he was waiting for him to snap and kill everyone. He ignored him.

.

They arrived at the party soon enough. It was one of those insane parties that you see in movies and almost never in real life. The house was _huge_ and Sasuke figured it belonged to the parents of the host.

Once they got in, everyone split up after naming Neji DD.

Sasuke tried to avoid large clumps of people which proved itself to be rather difficult. There were _hundreds_ of people there.

Eventually, he settled on going outside to the patio. Most people stayed more on the lawn than the patio itself so it wasn't very crowded.

He sat there for a while, ignoring people and playing Tetris on his phone when a voice broke through his thoughts, "Are you avoiding people?"

He glanced up to see a girl sitting across from him, staring at him with her head tilted slightly. He blinked. "What?"

"You're sitting outside on a patio all alone at a party." He stared at her. _Go on?_ She rolled her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

She gave him a once-over. "It fits." He raised an eyebrow. She grinned. "Are you normally anti-social at parties?"

"Do you normally play 20 questions with strangers?"

"No, but I can start. What's your favorite color?"

He stared at her blankly. He wasn't really sure if he should answer that. "...Red."

Her grin widened. "Now you ask me a question."

"...Is your hair _pink_?"

"Yes, it is. And it's natural. ...Is your tongue pierced?"

He nodded. "Ex-girlfriend...," he offered as an explanation.

"Ah," she replied. "My ex-boyfriend convinced me to get a tattoo." She wrinkled up her nose. "...You don't want to know where." He found himself fighting off a smile... "Ask a question!"

"...What's your name?"

"Wow, cool, just copy one of my previous questions. Whatever," she said, jokingly. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Hm. Fitting." She stuck her tongue out. He rolled his eyes.

She gave him a small smile; he gave her one back.

.

.

_It took one year to get over you and now I've forgotten your name._

.

.

**notes**— That didn't turn out like I wanted it to. ): I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Review please. (:


End file.
